


Prove It

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [26]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, House Party, Marriage Proposal, drunk fluff, drunk lorcan is loyal to his lady, lorcan needs proof that elide is actually is girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 44





	Prove It

The bass pumped through the house, shaking the walls and floor, sticky with spilt booze and other liquids she didn’t want to think about.

Elide screamed victoriously, jumping to hug Aelin as they lorded their beer pong win over Connall and Aedion, the boys sulking.

Her sister shouted something but the volume was too low, the music drowning out whatever she would’ve said. Aelin sashayed away, Elide shrugging, they would all make their way to the monstrous house Evalin and Rhoe had left Aelin and some point during the night.

She rose her cup to her lips, frowning slightly when it was empty and she sighed, making her way to the kitchen so she could pour some more.

The kitchen was less packed, people quieter here as they chatted softly as they replenished their drinks.

A very familiar man stood at the keg, laughing as he tapped it, Rowan standing to the side next to Fenrys who was for some reason beating his fists against his chest.

She laughed and snagged a half empty bottle of gin, skirting around a group of her sorority sisters, smiling at them and managing to escape before they dragged her into one of their drinking games.

Lorcan had finished pumping the keg and Rowan and him prepared to hold Fenrys upside down, Gavriel sighing but still angling the nozzle into the golden man child’s mouth, tapping it and somehow the entire lacrosse team was cheering him on, how they had all materialized just at the moment, she didn’t know.

Elide stopped counting the seconds after the cries of the boys got over sixty, knowing it only spurred Fenrys on further.

She gathered more things to make her drink, not measuring what she poured in, sipping it and shrugging when it tasted fine.

Heavy arms wrapped around her waist from behind, a chin dropping onto her shoulder. She grinned, leaning into his chest. “Hey, baby.”

He hummed, the sound vibrating through her. “Hey, yourself.”

She chuckled and turned in his arms, resting her back against the counter. “Having fun?”

Lorcan nodded, grinning softly at her as he leaned down to press several soft kisses to her lips, using one of his hands to tilt her chin up. She smiled and put her cup down in favour of resting her hands on his chest, sliding them up around his neck and into his hair.

He sighed against her and smiled, drawing away and curling her hair behind an ear. “See you at the diner? Or do you just wanna meet at yours?”

She tilted her head to the side, contemplating. “Hmm, mine.”

He nodded, agreeing with her. “Ok, see you at home, El.” Something warm grew in her chest when he called her apartment home.

Their little bubble burst as a group of frat boys stampeded through the kitchen, dragging Lorcan away and he smiled apologetically at her as she laughed it off and went to find Aelin, not having to go too far before her sister drew her into a game of flip cup against Lysandra and Manon.

About an hour later, she waved bye to her sisters as they dropped her off at her apartment.

She was silent in the elevator, leaning against the wall and feeling the judgy glances from the couple that lived across the hall. They smirked at they way she was propped on the handle railing and how her shoes hung from her hands.

She had gotten more than a few angry notes from them about her friends and ‘disruptive nighttime activities’. She and Lorcan had laughed until they cried at that one and vowed to outdo the incident that prompted the note. The morning elevator ride after had been her neighbours not looking her or Lorcan in the eye as they rode in complete silence.

She smiled goodbye at them as they closed and locked their door. Elide rolled her eyes as she too closed the door and dumped all her stuff in the hallway, stumbling through her apartment as she tugged her shorts and crop top off, tumbling into her room and rooting through Lorcan’s drawer in her dresser, pulling out one of his t-shirts and tugging it over her before she flopped down onto her bed, not even bothering to slide beneath the duvet.

There was a crash and a bang that woke her up, standing and racing out to living room where a hulking figure was hanging off the couch, his hoodie bundled under his head.

“Baby.”

He groaned, twisting his head to look at her. “Wha?”

“Why are you on the couch? Come to bed, dumbass.”

He frowned, shaking his head. “Listen, lady,” his words were slurred and when she approached him, she could smell the reeking scent of booze washing off him. “You’re very pretty but I have a girl. I’m good on the couch, you have a nice sleep now.”

She laughed, running towards him and then jumping onto the couch beside him. He tried to protest, shifting so he wasn’t touching her. “I have a girlfriend.”

“Lorcan. _I’m_ your girlfriend. You’re dating me.”

He started, his eyes widening but then he shook his head, “Prove it. Tell me something only she knows.”

She grinned, curling her legs under her but then she propped her right leg on her left thigh, massaging her ankle. “You’re allergic to cinnamon and only found out when you and Rowan lost a bet and could only drink Fireball for a month.”

He crossed his arms. “More.”

Elide smiled, “You hate cereal and gag when you eat it, especially Cheerios. Your favourite Disney movie is Princess and the Frog with Tiana and Naveen and you know all the lines by heart.”

She rose, slinging a leg over his lap and straddling his legs. “You love your girlfriend Elide very much and you want to marry her, so much that you bought a ring and hid it in the drawer she gave you in her dresser.”

Lorcan tensed beneath her and sucked in a sharp breath. Her words sobered something in him and he blinked. “Baby, I didn’t, you weren’t supposed to find it. I’m sorry-“

She nodded, more like a bob of her head and tilted her chin up. “I’m not sorry, I’m happy I found it.”

“Why?”

“Cause now then I can be your fiancée and not just your girlfriend.”

He started, his eyes widening, “You want to marry me?”

She nodded, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “‘Course I do. Do you want to marry me or was the ring just for shits and giggles?”

He chuckled, the sound raspy and grating, “Nothing I want more than to marry you, E.”

She pulled back, hands wound around his neck. “So? You gonna ask me?”

Lorcan laughed, “Do I even have to?”

Elide kissed him again, slipping her hands up to the sides of his face. “No, I was always and forever yours.”

“And I’ve always been yours, in this life and whatever we find after.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
